Dad
Dad is a temporary party member in Final Fantasy Legend II. Dad, but referred to as Captain is the key personnel of the Guardians. He's a professional at collecting MAGI. Story In the middle of the night, Dad tries to wake up the main hero, his son, while trying to tell him something important. He entrusts his son with Prism and tells him to care of his mother before leaving out the window. An unspecified number of years later, Dad visited Ki in her shrine and ask her about MAGI, then left shortly afterwards. In Giant's Town of the Giant World, the main character finally finds his father, and after a heart warming moment. The main character ask his father to return home with him to mother. Dad refuses, but the main character tells him that Ashura is dead. Dad tells him that there are more like Ashura searching for MAGI. Dad is surprise to see his son gathering MAGI, and gives him a MAGI. Dad says his farewells and tells his son that they would meet again as long as they are searching for MAGI before he leaves once again. The party sees Dad once again in Lynn's house, but the main character leaves without talking to his father, and tells his companions that they have to gather the remaining MAGI. Off they leave the village to their next destination. The party finds themselves sitting in a holding cell within the Guardian's Base after being accused of being spies. dad has a conversation with the guard and he lets them out. they party find him in the lower level of the base, but they do not get a chance to talk to him. A brutal sound awakens the party from their bed as the base is under attack, the base is overrun with monster. The party finds Dad on the next floor and he tells the party that new gods found the base. They sent in their monsters before joining the party. The party sees someone waiting at the Pillar of Sky, when they approach him. A Commando engages the party into a battle. After being defeated, he survives long enough to deliver a message to Dad. He tells him that they got Lynn, and he should come to the next world. The party heed his message and depart for the next world. A Ninja is holding Lynn and greets them, he tells the party that him and his daughter were waiting for them. But Lynn's says that her father is missing, so Dad said that he would be her father until her mother gets better. The monster gets piss off after being fooled by them. Before harming Lynn, Dad tells the main character that he'll get the monsters while they get her and run. Dad give a MAGI and tells the main character to tell his wife that he loves her before rushing into the monster and exploding. Dad's heroic action would go in vain, as the Ninja reappears before the party, but he ends up being defeated by the party. In Battle Stats Equipment Category:Final Fantasy Legend II Characters